Atrévete
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Dedicado a Jonathan.. y a quienes no se atreven a enviar un simple mail


**ATRÉVETE!!**

Ejem... primero antes que nada, admitiéndolo: Este fict no tiene nada que ver con los personajes de Digimon.... Hey!! Espera, aún no cierres la ventana!! ^^U 

Continúo, este fict no tiene nada que ver con los personajes de Digimon, al menos no tan directamente ¿? ¿Entonces? Pues lean, por favor

Todo comenzó una mañana de invierno, la frialdad calaba hasta los huesos (Ja, ja.. ni tanto, no vivo en el Polo Norte ^^UU)

Y bueno, como decía... Hace mucho tiempo llegó a mis manos un video de Dragon Ball Z (Sé que esto está en la sección de Digimon, pero esperen) y el mismo contenía las películas 'El Regreso de Brolly' & 'Fusión'

Para mí, que soy aficionada al anime, que vivo en un país en donde demoran una eternidad pasar los siguientes capítulos, OBVIO que me interesaron las películas y no esperé ni un segundo para prender mi videocasetera e insertar el mencionado cassette

Hasta entonces ¿Qué sabía yo de Dragon Ball Z? NADA!! Y ahora me avergüenza decirlo!! (Ni tanto, por algo uno debe empezar) Por el momento mis datos eran los siguientes: Goku se casó con Milk, estaba peleando contra unos extraterrestres llamados 'sayajin' y como aliado tenía a otro ser verde ¿? (después supe que era 'Piccolo') que por lo visto tenía 'asuntos pendientes contra Goku'

El arrebatado canal de mi país daba la serie a su antojo, así que ya estaba yo viendo Dragon Ball Z y ni daban indicios del final de Dragon Ball... (incluso apenas Goku estaba batallando contra la Patrulla Roja) 

Imaginarán entonces mi enredo pues cuando creí comprender la serie apareció la dichosa película en donde estaba un 'mini-Goku' con extrañas vestimentas.. deduje que era otro hijo de Goku, al que llamaban 'Son Goten' (versión española a la que poco o nada me acostumbro ^^U) y un pequeño científico, que por lo visto era su inseparable compañero de aventuras

Viendo la primera película, en cierta parte el 'mini-Goku' le dice al 'científico' "Oh!! Sabes mucho" a lo que el otro responde "Sí, es que paso metido en el laboratorio de mi madre y de mi abuelo"

Ja, ja, ja!! Cómo me reí en esos instantes!! Descubría un 'avance' de la serie de Toriyama: Bulma tiene un hijo con Yamtcha Ja, ja, ja (Sí, fanáticos de Dragon Ball Z ríanse de mi ingenuidad ¬¬U)

Bueno apareció una mujer rubia que también peleaba, la rubia reclamaba dinero a un barbudo, apareció un tal Brolly (ni idea entonces de quien diantres era) que se convirtió en no sé qué... y yo esperando 'ansiosamente' a que apareciera Goku (ni idea que el muy cretino estaba muerto ¬¬) y no sé qué tantos relajos pasaron más que quedé totalmente mareada @.@

Pero yo tan feliz!! Había descubierto un avance de Dragon Ball Z y se lo restregaba en la cara a mi hermano mayor (quien insiste en que su pre-historia de Mazinger Z es lo mejor en anime, aunque admite que Dragon Ball Z 'está **un poco **bien')

Y creyendo ingenuamente que al ver la otra película captaría mejor el relajo anterior, así que me dispuse a ver 'Fusión' (Que conste que en mi país apenas comenzaba Dragon Ball Z) Y fue ahí cuando vi a... Vegeta!! Ese tipo que hace 768 capítulos amenazaba con llegar a la Tierra para destruirla (Lo admito, no son tantos, pero vaya que se demoraban) y el famoso 'Vegeta' hacía una especie de baile ridículo con Goku

Me reí tanto con los primeros 'intentos' y me estaba cayendo bien Vegeta pero el balde de agua fría me llegó cuando Goku y Vegeta hicieron bien la fusión (no, aquí no fue la sorpresa) y entonces el 'mini-Goku' exclama: "Sentí la energía de mi padre" y el otro inseparable, el 'científico' hijo de Bulma "Y yo la del mío" (Sí!! Aquí fue cuando caí de espaldas) @.@

A teoría del malpensado de mi hermano Trunks era hijo de Goku ¬¬ y a teoría mía Vegeta tenía un hijo con Bulma.... pero me puse a cranear... ¿Vegeta, el futuro asesino extraterrestre, y Bulma, la científica 'eternamente' enamorada de Yamtcha? (Ahora pienso que esos dos son como el agua y el aceite, pero igual de adorables =P)

En esos instantes me quedé con la más grande incógnita de toda mi vida (De hecho, fue la primera que me dejó el anime y la primera de muchas que vendrían de otras series ¬¬)

Entonces pensé: Alguien debe saber mejor de este tema que yo!! Alguien DEL EXTRANJERO!! Un español, un mexicano, un chileno!! ¿En dónde contactarlos? Pues **INTERNET!!! **

Y fue entonces que comenzó el relajo: www.google.com en el mismo puse Vegeta+Bulma+historia (bien creía que me daría un excelente resultado) y salieron un montón de páginas... ¡¡Lo conseguí!!Soy genial!! A ver.. elijo esta de acá!! Y fue así, como en un disquette, me llevé la historia de Bulma y Vegeta

A decir la verdad la historia me dejó impactada: Una conversación entre Trunks del Futuro (Quién diantres era ahora ESE!!) y su padre Vegeta

Por lo visto Yamtcha engañó a Bulma(¡Qué canalla) y ella comenzó a beber (quizá lograra olvidar sus penas) y el nada de gentil de Vegeta (luego de dejarla que casi se muera de frío por la nieve) decidió 'al fin' llevarla a su habitación a que descansara... luego ella, bien borracha, le pidió a Vegeta que se quedara 'a jugar'

¿Eso pasarán en la serie?? (Voy advirtiendo que mi nivel de ingenuidad era muy alto en ese entonces) Bueno!! Transcurrieron los meses, la serie pasó sin inconveniente alguno (milagrosamente) Ya podría reconocer a todos los personajes sin enredarme.... Trunks entrará a la habitación del tiempo con Vegeta.. De seguro que hablarán!! Eh? Ya están fuertes? No hablaron? ¿¿Qué pasó ahora?? @.@

Busqué la página con la información y la hallé... Sí!! Ahí está!! Trunks habla con su padre!! Intenté dejar ese asunto para concentrarme en quien sería mi siguiente anime: Digimon, pues se ve más interesante que los capítulos repetidos de Pokémon (este es oooootro asunto ¬¬)

Ay, qué lindos se veían Tk y Kari, son los pequeños del grupo: Ja, ja!! Con lo 'bien que se llevan' Matt y Tai de seguro que si los pequeños, de grande, se casan a los mayores mínimo les da un infarto

Veamos qué me dice Internet de ellos, de seguro que sí sale información correcta y no me pasará lo mismo que Dragon Ball Z

Takari??? @.@ Oh, no!! Volvemos a empezar!! Bueno...veamos este.. oh, se me acabó el tiempo!! Lo guardaré en un disco y lo leeré luego con más calma

¿Qué tiene que ver que un rubio esté sentado con una chica de cabello castaño en un lago?? OH!!! Son Tk y Kari... pues entonces quiénes más?? Es un ambiente muy romántico... recuerdan cosas!! ¿Jugaban de niños? Bueno, quizá salga más adelante en la serie... Ja, ja!! Lo sospechaba!! Tk y Kari se casarán!! Él se lo pide!! Pobres de Matt y Tai!! Se quedarán estáticos... eh? otra vez esto de Takari... un momento... 'Mi primer de Takari'??? qué es esto de los ficts???

Bueno, iré de inmediato a esto de los ficts, con esta duda no me quedo!!! Google a la vista!! 

Veamos... Ficts... historias creadas por los fanáticos (Mi corazón se destroza en mil pedazos ;_;) Si le cuento esto a mi hermano, mínimo, estará fastidiándome por el resto de mis días... ya podía escuchar sus carcajadas

Oh sí!! Ficts!! ¿A quién se le ocurrió semejante locura??

Y estaba ahí queriendo ocultar la cabeza de la vergüenza de mi vida..... ahora comprendía lo de Dragon Ball Z (Esto pasó hace muchos años, por si acaso)

Qué chistositos que son!! Qué gracia me causaron!! Ficts!! ¿A quién se le ocurría?? Takari ¿Por qué le dirán Takari?? Ah, no!! Con esta duda no me quedo

Mishiro?? Sorato?? Kenyako?? Daikari?? Taiora?? @.@ Por todos los cielos!! ¿En qué mundo vivo???

Ah!! El nombre de Tk en versión japonesa es Takeru y el de Kari es Hikari... Ummmm Se oyen mejor así... ¿Ah?? Ya-ma-to!! Ja, ja!! Qué chistoso!! Taichi?? Eso me suena a un arte marcial Ummmm por qué Miyaken?? y Daikari??? Kouyako??? Ah... la segunda temporada de Digimon 02, nuevos personajes, nuevos enredos amorosos pero si se ven tan lindos Takari, Taiora y Mishiro!!! Bueno, cada quien con sus gustos!!

Aún así, esto no me libera de mi bochorno!! Ya dejo esto a un lado y me voy a dormir! Estoy más que con dolor de cabeza

Historias creadas por los fanáticos.... Ummmm Interesante!! Songfic cuando incluyen la letra de una canción... más interesante!!

* * *

Pensar que tú estabas escondida en algún lugar...  
Pensar que yo sin distancia aquella noche te pude encontrar...  
Y ahora me haces tan feliz...

- Tenemos bastante tiempo desde.........................

* * *

Definitivamente estoy LOCA!!! ¿Cómo fui capaz de escribir ESTO??? ESTO es ridículo!! No, no me atrevo!! Borraré esta locura... esto es muy empalagoso... sí cómo no:

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com y lo que me enviarán es la dirección de algún sanatorio mental

Nah!! Esto definitivamente tiene que desaparecer de mi computadora!!

Aunque... creo que puedo mejorarlo... leeré otras cosas por aquí.... Mmmmm... el tiempo vuela en Internet, será mejor que baje algunos archivos y luego los leeré...

¿¿¿Fusión Prohibida??? Bueno, al menos esto es largo, veamos un poco... nop, parece que no aparece nada de los trágicos Mimatos.... Realmente no soportaría otro llanto de la escandalosa de la niña consentida y de un sensible llorón chico rebelde... Bah!! Ellos no son así, en mi vida vuelvo a leer un Mimato!!

Cap. 1...... 

Cap. 2.... 

Cap. 3... @.@ Basados en el epílogo de Digimon 02... T-T si no he visto siquiera el comienzo de la segunda temporada T-T pero bueno... la historia está interesante.... 

Cap. 4... ¡¡Qué tragedia!! Cuando termine de leer todo este fict le escribiré... ¿Qué le habrá pasado para hacer todo esto??

Cap. 5..... ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUÉ????!!! 

Cap. 6...... 

Cap. 7..... 

Cap. 8.... ¡¡Qué lindo!! T-T 

Cap. 9.....(Extrañamente no puedo detenerme... primera vez en la vida que me pasa esto) 

Cap. 10...... 

Cap. 11.... 

Cap. 12..... 

Cap. 13..... Qué lindo!! Por lo visto esto se va a acabar (He sido una ingenua aún, no??) Ejem... es lindo Sei, de todos estos niños me ha encantado el rubio héroe Takaishi...pero... ¿Por qué no se durmió un 'ratito' más? Sí!! Esto y más le diré... Ja, ja!! Buena la historia Ya casi llego al fi.... En estos instantes me golpeo la frente con la mano.... ¿Esto no se acaba?

Y aquí viene el título de: **ATRÉVETE!!**

Transcurre un día.... no, quizá dos... esperemos a mañana... de seguro que mañana sí publica.... tres semanas y nada.... quizá está ocupada...

Ah, No!! No me quedo con la duda.. como dice su título... ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASÍ!!!

A ver... Comentarios o dudas: ziddycm@hotmail.com ¿Comentarios? ¿Dudas?? Claro que tengo y mucho!! Ya me va a oír.. o mejor expresado, me va a leer =P

Pero... ¿Qué le escribo? Ah, ya la imagino!! Los miles de mensajes de felicitaciones....¿De dónde será? Ay, no!! No lo hago!!De seguro que no me responde como pasó con.... (No vale la pena mencionarlo ya ¬¬)

Lo envío!! No lo envío!! Lo envío... 

- ¡Qué lata contigo! - Una voz de la nada anunciando a alguien y ni me pregunten quién es ¬ ¬

- ¿Cómo??? No me vas a presentar??? Mi nommmmmmmm (Pensando: espere a que me suelte la boca y ya verá.. ) Ok, ok... sólo estoy para decirte: Si tanto te gustó como escribe, haces esto: Ingresas a www.hotmail.com

- ¿En serio? ¬¬

-Ingresas a dragonzukino@hotmail.com y en contraseña digitas **************************** (ja,ja! Esperaba a que se los diría, no?)

- ¿En serio? ¬¬ ¡¡Oye!! ¿Cómo sabes mi contraseña _

- Este.... pues... Aquí pones ziddy... acá escribes esto, aquello, lo otro... das clic en enviar y ya está!! Es todo!! Nos vemos el próximo año!!

Sin comentarios sobre el último acontecimiento

Ya está!! Problema resuelto!! El mail estará enviado.... Hey!! Aquí hay más ficts de ziddy

Increíble!! Trescientos milenios después (^^UU es broma, no demoró casi nada!!) llegó un mail y de inmediato lo leo: demás capítulos.... ajá, Fanfiction.net, ajá.... sí, subcategoría.... luego acá.... en el idioma @.@ y luego acá en.... ajá!! como no, copiado y captado @.@

Vaya, esta chica es lista, dar clic acá abajo, en este hipervínculo y ya está.... Sí!!Acá es más sencillo ^_______^

Fusión Prohibida Con final incluido!! Qué bien!! Eh? ¿En Fuga? T-T Estoy atrasada, muy atrasada!! Lo grabaré... veamos, qué más hay por aquí??? ¡¡Una Noche!!

* * *

Ja, ja!! Es chistoso: un adicto del Takari que tiene en su mail dragon y quiere imágenes Takari ¿Será pariente mío? Creo que no ^^U Bueno, aquí va unas imágenes!!

Qué gusto!! Mi 'pariente' en mis contactos MSG.. sí chateo un rato con él... ¿De qué hablamos? Pues de qué más!! Ta-ka-ri!! ¿Mi escritora favorita de FF.net? Pues CIELOCRISS quién más!!

¿Lara? ¿Que Lara ha escrito un Takari? ¿Quién es Lara??? Ah, no!! Con la duda no me quedo!! Ajá, te encanta Lara, como escribe y todo lo demás.... ya veré qué tan buena es!!

* * *

Hoy es un día especial para mí... (Y no recuerdo cuándo es XD) le envié unos ficts míos a Cielo Criss.. (Ejem... los comentarios son personales... como que ya les he dicho mucho de mí, no?) ¿Que publique???

Bueno, aquí va!!

* * *

Hola!! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Has leído un fict mío?? (Ejem... mi orgullo creció, lo admito) ¿Te gustó? ¡Qué bueno!! (Es mi 'pariente' con quien chateo)

Ah, sí? ¿¿¿Cómo maneje la escena de la película del 'Titanic'??? (Ejem... algo raro está pasando aquí, esa escena me suena, pero YO NO escribí eso)

Ummmmm Creo que mi amiguito ha leido muchos 'Takari' o me está confundiendo con Lara... Ummmm A mí no me enoja que me confundan con ella (¿Quién, en sus cabales, se enojarían si lo confunden con alguien del porte de LARA??? Esto, para mí, es un HALAGO!!! n_n) Pero....a Lara le gustará enterarse de que la confundan conmigo??XD

¿¿¿QUÉ??? ¿¿¿Que no le has enviado ni un sólo mail a Lara??? Pues qué cobarde!! 

Y qué extraño!! Yo tengo ya algo de tiempo escribiéndole (Y ella aguantándome XD) y me parece una persona muy centrada, sincera y honesta (Y de hecho, espero que se me pegue un poco de su genial ingenio ^_^) 

Me parece que 'mi amigo' está comportándose como un tímido de primera

Sería bueno que le escribieras a Lara.... no cuesta nada y ganas mucho... Además es bueno que a la chica le des su 'dosis de orgullo' con tus comentarios porque bien merecido lo tiene y estoy seguro que ella querrá conocerte

* * *

Y bien, con esto termino este laaaaaaaaargo relajo basado en hechos de la vida real

Es bueno saber que a través de una serie televisiva se pueda formar un círculo mágico de amistades (Y eso que no he mencionado a Zelshamada ni a Sophie-chan.... ni a Lady.... porque sino ahí sí que no acababa!! XD)

Yo, con bochornos y todo, he contado mi historia...... ¿Quieres contarme la tuya? Recuerda: dragonzukino@hotmail.com 

Pondré la historia tal cual la mandas, con horrores ortográficos y todo XD, ahora si quieres seguir riéndote de mí ¬¬ o cualquier comentario constructivo en un review, que mucho se aprecian... 

Ah... si tienes una escritora (o escritor) favorito y tienes mucho que decirle: no te acobardes.... Atrévete!! ¿Verdad, Cielo Criss? Verdad Lara? ^^ 


End file.
